


Closer

by Sanara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8708674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanara/pseuds/Sanara
Summary: Songs that I associate with pairings





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love fics like this

It had been  _four_ years since he left his home town and moved to the city. It has been four years since he last saw  _Tooru._ They stopped calling each others since it seemed almost impossible with their schedules. He had just managed to pass his final exams and with the convincing of Akaashi and his boyfriend, Kenma, they convinced him to, begrudgingly, go on a road trip with them. 

They had decided to stop at a hotel to spent the night and as it turned out it had a bar,  _hooray!!!_

 _"Of course you're gonna have a drink iwaizumi-san, you always seem to do. Maybe you have a drinking problem."_ Akaashi said in a good nature way, chuckling to himself before giving him his room key.

 _"Don't drink to much okay? We're only staying for the night and probably for breakfast."_ Akaashi said giving him a small smile.

" _Yeah yeah I promise, now go get some rest Kenma's already falling asleep. I'll see ya at breakfast."_ He simply responded before waving them off with his hand.

With a simple wave Akaashi carried Kenma and their luggage to their room, if he wasn't upset he would've thought the gesture was cute. With a small sigh he gathered his stuff and threw it into his room and grabbed a few clothes from his bag before going to the shower.

He quickly dried himself off before putting his cloth on, a red flannel shirt and black skinny jeans, not even bothering with his hair knowing it'll look fine.

Now their was a lot of things he was expecting to see at the bar; a few drunk people, flirtatious females and males and maybe even a few people hooking up but there was one thing he never thought he'd see again.  _Oikawa Tooru._ ~~~~There he was talking, possibly flirting, with the bartender, looking pretty as ever in his white button up shirt and gray jeans.

He should've just left then but his brain seemed to move faster than his and without his consent he spoke one word that seemed to change everything.

" _Oikawa!?"_

* * *

 

 _"OIKAWA!!! JUST COME WITH US!!!"_ Bokuto whined, throwing his whole body on him. 

It had been their final week of final tests and really all he wanted to do was sleep in and maybe watch some alien movies in his alien pajamas and eat ice cream. He most defiantly didn't plan on going with Bokuto and his boyfriend, Kuroo, to some silly city at the other side Japan.

But just like everything else in his life he seemed to have no choice and went with them though of course he refused to be in the same car as them and went in his Rover.

It had been a few days and they finally reached their destination, Osaka. It was extremely exhausted but gosh dammit the hotel had a bar and it looked so screw it he was gonna have drink and maybe hookup with somebody whatever the night lead him to!!

" _Oikawa are you sure you don't just wanna sleep?"_ Bokuto asked, concern written all over his face. He was always an open person.

 _"Come on Bo I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a big boy."_ Kuroo said before shoving him to their room before throwing Oikawa his room key and a wink and finally disappeared into the room as well. He was harder to read but that's what balanced his and Bokuto's relationship, they always seemed to balance each other out in almost every way.

They are perfect for each other.

That only seemed to upset Oikawa well it made him feel a sting of jealousy. With a quick shake of his head he went down to the bar, nothing a drink couldn't fix and what look he seemed to have as the bartender was a cute looking guy with blond hair and an undercut and let's not forget that tongue piercing. He quickly began to flirt knowing he looked rather pretty with his long eyelashes and pretty brown eyes and matching hair.

His night was going great until something just came and slapped him in the face with surprise as he heard  _his_ voice.

" _Oikawa!?_ "

* * *

 

They just stared at each other amazed that the other is actually their, until Oikawa decided to speak.

"Iwa-chan is that really you, I can't believe it!" Oikawa practically yelled as he jumped from his seat, spilling some of his drink on the table much to the bartenders dismay.

"I haven't seen you in what four years!?" He excitedly said throwing himself into Iwaizumi's arms.

With a half smile he nodded before leading them back to the bar where Oikawa quickly apologized to the bartender who casually said it was "cool" and "to not do it again though" before he gave Iwaizumi a drink, "on the house" he claimed giving him a wink which caused him to clush slightly.

"So Iwa-chan how's it been I assume your life has been hell since we last saw each other!!?" He quickly asked with one of his fake smiles.

"Hey now don't give me that fake smile, and I hope by 'hell' you mean absolute peace." He answered giving him a smile before taking a sip from his drink.

"Wow Iwa-chan you leave more for four years and that's all you say." He gave him a glare not mentioning the part were he broke his heart.

"And in that broken down car as well." He hmphed.

He gave Oikawa a sad knowing that he must've hurt him as well since he just left suddenly,

"Yeah I know it must have broken your heart, I know it broke mine when I came to see you a week after I left to only find out that you left as we'll." He said,

"Also in a broken down car need I remind you." He softly reminded him.

Oikawa stared at him with wide eyes as he guessed exactly what it did.

"Well of course and remember what you told me about my friends!!!" He somewhat screeched, blushingly down to his neck.

Iwaizumi broke down in giggles as he remembered  _exactly_ what he said.

"Yeah if I recall correctly I told you 'tell your friends it was nice to meet them but I hope I never see them again'." He said remembering the surprised look from Oikawa.

"That reminds me how are Bokuto and Kuroo doing? I heard from a friend of mine that used to go out with Bokuto that they plan on getting married after college." Yes he still remembers the happy look on Akaashi's face as he told him that, extremely happy for his ex even though he broke his own heart.

'But I guess that doesn't matter since he has Kenma now' Iwaizumi happy bought, glad for his friend.

"Yeah they do, its so disgusting how perfect they are for one another!" He sneered, though it was obvious he was just jealous.

"Now now Oikawa don't be salty." Iwaizumi said giggling to himself at Oikawa's horrified expression at being called salty.

"Rude, Iwa-chan." He said throwing his head into his arms.

He only continued to chuckle to himself.

They continued like this for a while, talking to one another, making jokes, talking trash about rivals and occasionally in a good natured way their friends, they also spoke about why they were there at the hotal in the first place.

"It's getting pretty late Oikawa, I should probably go." He said looking at the clock deciding he should probably go to bed.

He was getting up when something grabbed his shirt, he turned to find Oikawa grabbing at his shirt.

"Iwa-chan go on a road trip with me instead!!!" Oikawa yelled latching himself onto Iwaizumi.

He let him cling to him in his state at shock at how ridiculous his statement was and yet he found his mouth moving on his own again.

"Hm, yeah let's do it." He said releasing Oikawa from his body, staring straight to his watery eyes and nodding.

Oikawa gave him one of his real smiles before hugging him again. They both left notes for the other people they had come with though Iwaizumi knew Kenma was up but their was no point in telling him directly, he'd only just give him the same response, have fun.

* * *

 

They had been driving for a few miles when they just decided to sleep in his car. 

"Okay so let me guess this straight, you got a tattoo on your shoulder of an alien???" Iwaizumi asked for the millionth time, laughing harder each time.

Oikawa groaned, regretting telling/showing Iwaizumi the tattoo from one of Hus drunken mistakes.

"Its not funny, Iwa-chan!!" He yelled for the millionth time. 

Though Iwaizumi just kept on giggling til Oikawa kissed him.

It was soft but still full of passion though his lips were chapped a bit.

Iwaizumi stared at him I'm complete shock but pleasure,

"So now you shut up huh?" Oikawa said growing redder than humaly possible, trying to shrink himself away regretting what he had done, Iwaizumi probably hated what he had done after he had broken up with.

"Hey Oikawa I know you live halfway across Japan but I still love you so what do you say want to give us another chance?" Iwaizumi said climbing to the backseat to sit next him.

He didn't get a yes or no but instead he was pulled further down in the backseat, the night taking them wherever.

* * *

 

"Okay let me get this straight, you want me to sleep on a mattress you stole from your roommate?" Iwaizumi said giving him an incredulous look.

"Not just any roommate, it was from Bokuto and Kuroo and its not like their gonna need it their gonna finish their last year in America so they can get married there!!" Oikawa whined as if that made it better.

Giving him a rather unimpressed look he finally gave and helped move it into their apartment. 

They got after being together again a year though he was rather sad to leave Akaashi and vice versa he defiantly wouldn't miss the nights him and Kenma would have "fun".

"Iwa-chan I'm glad we met at that hotel bar!" Oikawa said all of sudden, scaring Iwaizumi before he gave him a grin and agreed.

"I love you Oikawa."

"I love you too Iwa-chan!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make this into a series and so you guys can leave a couple and song that'd you want me to do, even if its a rare pair

**Author's Note:**

> I should've updated my other fics but instead I'm writing this series...


End file.
